Christmas love
by Fire bird Heart
Summary: song fic my favorite Christmas story by Captial Lights. Warning Yaoi


My Favorite Christmas story by capital lights

December 24 1937 19 East Blue, the Sea itself

Roronoa Zoro was at a nice party that he had stopped at the Baratie in some no name town. The only reason he was here was because he could never find where he needed to go. He needed to find Mihawk the man was near impossible to find but hey I never manage to leave the East Blue. That's when I saw him a waiter dressed in blue with eyes to match. His hair a golden blonde I was instantly smitten. It took me awhile but I finally marched up to the blonde pulled him back and boldly asked him to dance. My exact words, "Let's Curly brow." He was to adorable to not to. He just smiled and said sure Marimo. We danced through a few song with carolers singing outside before the midnight chimed and the blondes father I presume called him and said time to head home eggplant. As I left I realized that I never caught his name nor did I tell him mine but at least he saw my swords I hope.

December 25 1939 21 Navigator Island

I was sitting in Tangerine diner eating Christmas dinner alone when my orange haired waitress came up to me she had introduced herself as Nami. She asked for a story

I met him up in East Blue in 1937 he was wearing blue to match his eyes. December 24 not a quarter to 11 was when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance.

Wandering Christmas swordsman

December 24 1970 52 Grand Line Island beat Mihawk

He beat Mihawk my lifes ambition was fulfilled but taken from him only a few years later. It didn't matter He was the best for time. I had told about the Christmas dance partner that I never new well every Christmas season and every other time my battles over the years. I was called the lost swordsman and the wandering storyteller. I finally decided to settle down I chose this one looking down at the faces of the kids who came to hear my stories. I smiled a bunch who liked to call themselves pumpkin pirates and ussop pirates. The kids have been coming to my house every Saturday night and Christmas eve before dark to hear my stories he could probably quote my Christmas story word for word now. I always told it the same. Taking a deep breath I told my story.

I met him up in East Blue in 1937 he was wearing blue to match his eyes. December 24 not a quarter to 11 was when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance.

December 25 1990 72 All Blue Café

I coughed roughly my heart burned. The kids didn't come around anymore they were all grown up so Instead of staying at home for breakfast I went to the Diner in town I never went to. I had my first bite when the shock of actually tasting so close to what I tasted that night got to me and this started I could tell I was having a heart attack. I noticed the only person working there fly out of the kitchen to check on me he had blue eyes dulled by age and hair white as snow he was periwinkle blue with a green bandana to keep his neck warm while not getting in his way. He was checking my vitals. I looked up at his face as he was about to rush to the phone. I grabbed his. Sir would you spread a little holiday cheer." I said weakly all I wanted was a Christmas story. My eyes watered though as what I heard him say. Because it was my favorite Christmas story. He said, "I met him up in East Blue in 1937 though I never could his name he was traveling swordsman. December 24 not a quarter to 11 I am so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance." Not wanting him to keep looking when he passed on to the next world he responded with, "I met him up in East Blue in 1937 he was wearing blue to match his eyes. December 24 not a quarter to 11 was when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance. Curly Brow." I said my eyesight having failed me halfway through. I heard a faint Marimo. And cries of don't you leave me now not after I just found you shitty swordsman. Everything went white then.

He never got to hear that last sentence.

Sanji's pov

"Marimo." I whispered. then shouted, "Don't leave me now not after I just found you shitty swordsman." He pressed his forehead against the rapidly cooling grey haired man with one eye. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned over tears streaming down onto the face of the swordsman. He took his swords wanting to place them in his grave with him. Not wanting just anybody to take them from him. Knowing they were probably very important.

* * *

I would have posted this yesterday but I couldn't get into my account then.


End file.
